


One time Stanley got off (almost) scot-free

by Apuzzlingprince



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gun play, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley gets pulled over by a police officer with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One time Stanley got off (almost) scot-free

Stanley loved his car. A lot of people could say that, but not with the same conviction. There was a stain on its dashboard, a little dark oval from one of his brother’s experiment, and when the heater was on it rattled with broken plastic from the hot summers day he and his brother had tried to fit ice-cubes through the vents to further cool the car; his brother’s ingenious idea, surprisingly. The passenger seat still smelt faintly of his brother’s deodorant, even after all these years. He had split a whole bottle onto it just prior to prom. The car was probably the closest he was ever going to get to going home.

And it was about to be impounded.

Twenty over the speed limit. Even for Stanley, that was excessive. He hadn’t been able to get a new prescription on his contacts since high school, so he often missed speed signs.

He wound down the window in preparation to greet the officer. He had a whole sob story prepared – his wife was in hospital, about to have a baby, and I’m _really_ sorry, officer, it won’t happen ever again, but can I please just have a ticket so I can get to my wife?

Perfect. Unbeknownst to the officer, that ticket would be used to roll up a cigarette shortly after he had left. Paper cost money, so Stanley used what he could get his hands on.

A man with dark skin and similarly dark, almost slitted eyes peered down at him, an unusually wide smile on his face. His hair was dyed a bright blonde and styled into a faux hawk. The uniform he was wearing didn’t match either his appearance or his expression at all. He looked a little too chipper to be a pig.

Stanley didn’t give it much thought. If he didn’t jump straight into his act, he’d miss the opportunity to make a convincing plea bargain.

“Officer, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even notice how fast I was going! My wife is in the hospital, you see, because we’re pregnant - well, I mean, she is-“

“That’s enough, Stan pines,” the officer interrupted. Stanley jumped; had he been pulled over by this officer before? That would be just his luck, wouldn’t it. “The whole wife shtick? Never woulda worked, even if I didn’t know you! I mean, look at yourself! Someone like _you_ , with a _wife_? That’s a laugh!”

Stanley’s surprise descended into a scowl. “Oh, gimme a break. I’m not married ‘cus I don’t wanna be, that’s all.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” The man’s grin grew exponentially wider. Stanley could see the pink of his gums. “I’m guessing you knew you were going twenty over the speed limit?”

“No point in lyin’ to you, since you know me already, apparently.” He petulantly crossed his arms. “Nah, I didn’t know. I forgot it’s seventy in residential areas, so sue me-“ he abruptly cut off to point a finger at the officer. “Figure of speech. Don’t sue me.”

“You’re not making a good case for yourself, Pines.”

“Yeah, figure there isn’t much of a case to make at this point. It was a whoppin’ twenty over the speed limit.” Stanley slumped forward, his forehead resting heavily on the steering wheel. “I’m so fucked.”

The officer sidled in uncomfortably close. “I can arranged for you to be fucked in one category, and not the other.”

What did that even mean? Stanley pulled his lips back and squinted his eyes in confusion. “Huh…”

“Not too bright, are ya.” The officer stuck an arm into the window and quite suddenly squeezed at a thigh. Stanley shot upright so fast that he slammed his head into the roof of the car.

“-Fuck!”

“That’s exactly what I’m suggestin’ we do. Or, I can take you back to the station, impound your car. Doesn’t look like you have enough money to pay your way out, so I’m guessin’ you’d get a couple of month’s jail time.” The hand on his leg slid to the inside of his thigh, thumb dragging along his zipper. Stanley swallowed. “What’ll it be, boy?”

‘Boy’, not an inaccurate description at the moment. He certainly felt a lot younger than he was. Stanley worried his hands up and down the steering wheel. If it got impounded, it would be months – maybe even years before he had enough money to get it out, but what little pride and dignity he had left was begging him not to do it. He’d gone over similar scenarios in his mind while hungry and cold and had encountered little to no reservations, but in practice…

He turned his head and caught a whiff of his brother’s deodorant, and that made his decision for him.

“Alright, lets do the, uh, sex,” he said. His voice was uncharacteristically subdued. He hadn’t been intimate with anyone in a long time, and he wasn’t sure how to proceed.

The police officer acted before he could decide how to initiate. He had very long, thin fingers, reminiscent of someone with malnutrition as he curled his hands around the fur of Stanley's jacket, opening the door and tugging him out. His grip was surprisingly strong for such a lithe man, and it was only once he was out of the car that he noticed Bill towered over him. Stanley had never encountered someone so tall. He managed to gape for little more than a few seconds before he was dragged over to the police officer’s car and shoved up against the back door.

“Names Bill, by the way,” Bill said, dropping his hands to squeeze at Stanley’s sides. Stanley shifted uncomfortably. “With the whole prison escapee shtick and fuzz, you don’t look a whole lot like your brother.”

“You know-?” Bill’s mouth had latched onto his own, an abnormally thin, serpentine tongue licking in at the insides of his cheeks. He had heard of people splitting their tongue, but making it thinner? He hadn’t even known that was possible.

The invasion was unpleasant enough that he tore his face away and spat, almost gagging. _Gross_. “I didn’t say nothin’ about letting you French kiss me!” he scowled. “I thought we were just goin’ to uh- you know.”

“Have sex?”

“Yeah, that.” Now that it had been said out loud, it sounded weird to have reservations about kissing, but not with being fucked. He looked self-consciously to the ground.

Bill had leaned back in, and was kissing and licking at his neck rather than his mouth. His hands found their way beneath his jacket and he could feel one sliding over his pelvis. Stanley swallowed and looked up at the sky. It was bright orange from the setting sun. Late enough on a weekday that most people would be in for the evening, but he was still nervous, glancing around with the expectation someone would stumble upon them.

Bill noticed this, and for the first time since Stanley had met him, his grin wavered. He pulled his face away from Stanley’s neck and yanked him out into the road, before pulling open the back door he’d just been braced on and shoving him inside. Stanley yelped as he landed on the rough polyester. Bill followed, leaning over him with a devilish grin back on his face.

His thin hands dove to Stanley’s trousers, popping the button and dragging them down to his thighs, unveiling his llama-covered boxers. Ideally he would have been wearing his striped ones, but they weren’t clean, so llama-covered boxers it was. He looked sheepishly up at Bill.

“They were on special.”

Bill said nothing, arching an eyebrow at him and pulling the waistband down low enough to free his erection. His mouth descended to the head of his dick to suck ravenously and dear God it had been a long, _long_ time since anyone had given him head and it felt amazing. A mind-blowing blow job and a ticket he wouldn’t even fulfill? He had made the right decision.

He let out a guttural groan and wiggled as Bill’s tongue rubbed hard at the underside of his cock; if anyone stumbled across them now, he wouldn’t even be conscious enough of his surroundings to give a fuck.

He heard and felt Bill chuckle, and a full-body shudder extended from his chest to all his extremities. He curled his fingers into the polyester and arched his hips towards Bill, encouraging.

“Come on, come on,” he mumbled thoughtlessly, hips twitching involuntarily. Bill seemed happy to oblige. He chucked again – a sensation that had his erection throbbing – and proceeded to effortlessly deep throat him. His cock hit the back of Bill’s throat and Stanley yelled so loud he was sure half the people in the residential area were able to hear him. Fortunately, this was a seedy part of town, so it wasn’t exactly abnormal to hear someone screaming for whatever reason. The people here had a serious case of ‘bystander syndrome’. No one was going to bother them.

He took hard, shuddering breaths as Bill swallowed and began to bob, his throat clenching around the head of his cock in a way that might have seemed odd were Stanley not seeing white. He wanted to grab at the officers hair, force him into a faster rhythm, but he had enough presence of mind to recognize that as a bad idea. He settled with clawing his nails into the seat. It was still rough and uncomfortable, but that provided him with some purchase.

Those long fingers of Bill’s wrapped around the base of his cock, and then he sucked so hard and fast, fuck, Stanley wasn’t going to last. He managed to force out a warning to that effect, and Bill drew back just far enough to catch his load in his hand rather than his mouth. A small dribble found its way between his thighs, and it was sloppy, wet, and warm. Bill cupped it up with the rest and worked it until it covered two fingers.

“That was two minutes, tops,” Bill said offhandedly. “My turn.”

And then he shoved those two long fingers up Stanley’s ass, clawing a shout from the man. Bill shuffled his way into the car, pulling the door shut with his free hand. “Quite now,” he reprimanded calmly. “Someone’ll come out to peek, and we don’t want that.”

He was dizzy and breathless. Focusing his eyes seemed like too much of a chore, so he closed them and folded his arms over his face. He could hear Bill licking his lips.

Bill curled his fingers and scissored them within Stanley until they slashed against a spot that threatened to tear wails from his throat. He swallowed hard around the urge, taking gasping breaths as Bill worked him back into an erection without even touching his cock.

But then, it was cold. The fingers had been removed without preamble, replaced with something cold – distinctly metallic. He felt the ridges on its sides and was immediately able to recognize what it was: a gun. He had a fucking gun inside of him. His arousal flagged somewhat, swallowed by a surge of fear.

“What are you doing? What are you doing?” he gasped out, trying and failing to raise his boneless body up onto his elbows.

Bill hushed him with soft, shushing sounds, and Stanley wasn’t one to kneel to authority, but with a gun in his ass he felt obligated to obey. He lay back, shuddering as that thick rectangle of metal slid in and out of him with surprising ease. It didn’t take long for the metal to warm, and that was when his insides became uncomfortably hot and full. He opened his eyes to Bill staring unblinkingly down at it him. The grin was still present. Stanley swallowed, turning his face away from the too-dark irises watching him.

Bill’s breathing soon became ragged. Stanley glanced back at him, briefly, and noticed that his face was flushed. He wasn’t even touching himself, but apparently watching Stanley was enough to get him aroused. The breathing increased in volume, and then hitched – the gun stuttered inside of him, and Stanley made a startled, choking sound, curling into the backs of the seats. One, final jerk of the gun drew a long keening note from Stanley’s throat, and Bill chorused over it with an obscenely loud moan. Bill’s body was radiating warmth when he slumped over, sweaty forehead gluing itself to the fur of Stanley’s jacket.

“You humans have the most amazing bodies,” he commented in a trembling voice. Stanley wasn’t sure what to make of the use of ‘humans’, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the gun slowly slipped out of him. The seat of the vehicle was going to need to a thorough cleaning to get all that cum out of it. He found this distantly amusing and laughed, rubbing the back of a wrist over his sweaty face.

“Okay, well…” Stanley took a moment to orientate himself before he continued. “It’s been fun, but I can’t stick around to cuddle.” He gestured up at the darkened sky. Stars had started to spring up on the vast plain of black. “Gotta get to my apartment before it gets dark.”

By which he meant, find somewhere quiet and out of the way to park his car for the night. He had no apartment to return to. He only ever told people he did to seem more trustworthy.

Bill mouthed the curve of Stanley’s jaw. “I don’t think so, Pines. You broke the law. I gotta take you in.”

“Wait, what!?” Stanley’s cupped his hands over Bill’s shoulders to shove him back. “Hey, you said-“

“I know what I said, and you trusted me! Your mistake, buddy.” Bill suddenly slipped back and out the car, straightening his uniform before he slammed the door shut on Stanley. Stanley gaped from where he was draped over the seats. As he tidied himself up, buttoned up his trousers and wiped the cum that had accumulated off on the seat, he heard Bill make a call, and then saw him slip into the driver’s seat.

Stanley swore at him all the way to the station.

Except, as he was pulled out of the back seat, he noticed they were still in a residential area, and a nice one at that.

“Uh… you picking something up, or…?”

Bill grinned at him. Another one of those wide, toothy grins. “I said I gotta take you in. I didn’t say where.”

* * *

He was awoken the following day by a livid Bill, whose eyes seemed brighter than they had the prior night. Hazel rather than the deep black that had watched him be lulled to sleep by exhaustion. He seemed confused, at first, pinning Stanley to the floor as if he were an intruder, slamming his head into the floorboards while Stanley screamed and yelled, but something seemed to dawn on him when he heard the name ‘Bill’.

He kicked Stanley to the curb instead.

Grumbling and rubbing his sore ass, Stanley had to walk all the way back to his car in the chilly early hours of the morning. Had the guy been tweaked or something? It had certainly seemed it. He hoped he never got that cum out of his car seat, the bastard.


End file.
